


Intensity of Arousal

by kneipho



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneipho/pseuds/kneipho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing piece of J/C smut with no nutritional value whatsoever, written and submitted to the Blue Alert a long time ago. My one and only. Revised.</p><p>This ficlet contains non-consensual elements that result in consensual sexual activity. It may be considered mild by readers, but it is present, so consider yourselves warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity of Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> I owe followers of "Parallel Lines," a new section, but it is taking longer than I thought. I pulled this one from Pathfinder, in hopes that it will suffice until I upload the next bit. My sincere apologies.
> 
> _Once upon a time, Godfrey got into the bathtub with one of my trashy SCIFI romance novels. An hour later he issued (me) the following challenge: "Write a J/C sex scene without 'a single declaration of luv', any notable foreplay, or even a kiss."_
> 
> _Other forbidden inclusions:_  
>   
>  _Jefferies tubes, turbo lifts and/ or "first-night" encounters. Men, "too bad their minds start to go." Poor Godfrey had high hopes for Chakotay in the 7th year. Sigh. (Written as a companion for, "Daisies in a Field.")_

Disclaimer: No characters belong to me. The thoughts, however, are mine alone. No profit made; no harm intended.

Author: kneipho  
Beta: Too embarrassed to ask. Seriously.  
Rating: Rated NC-17 (Explicit) Contains descriptions of sexual activity (non-consensual/consensual/fantasy) i.e. Smut.  
Fandom: VOY  
Codes: J/C, AU

  


**Monogamy: The ability to go from zero to sixty mph, in zero to sixty seconds **.****

There it was again, lust: the altogether consuming feeling of carnality. It occupied every fiber of his being, imploded from within every cell in his body. It eliminated all intellect from his brain.

"Computer, lights, twenty-five percent."

There she was, sound asleep. Her beautiful face, all but youthful in regulated insensibility. Her breasts, lifted and descended delectably beneath the thin fabric of her gown, offering up an irresistible rhythmic temptation.

Naked, he leaped from his place on the bed to straddle her inert form. His erection felt huge and painful: the engorgement throbbing out an instinctual beat so loud in his ears he thought his brain might burst.

Bed-covers flew effortlessly across the cabin, landing in a disheveled mass upon the floor.

Aligning his torso with hers, he lowered himself onto her body, settling between her legs by parting them first, using his knees. Grasping the backs of her thighs, he lifted, folding the limbs, gently; one strong hand slipping under her bottom, the heated length of his penis gripped firmly in the other. Purposefully, he rubbed the hard segment along the seam of her labia, coaxing open the delicate folds, exposing her clitoris.

Beneath him, the figure twisted, contorted, restless, as he teased the budding pearl —moving back and forth, and then in lazy little circles until she moaned. Her breathing labored, quickened into unconscious, urgent, sexy, little pants. Her slit silkened, laxing further. His whole frame began to shake. The knowledge she would soon be wide-awake and bucking beneath him coercing him to slide into her cleft without permission. He plunged forward, girdled fully in slick heat. The relief of the moment so profound he all but wept.

She woke with a start, gasping at the monumental sensations of being physically occupied. He was staring down at her, his face burning, an exquisite representation of tumultuous male eroticism. The unexpected bombardment of tactile and visual experiences producing a great surge of desire that grew inside her and fully liquefied, sweetly glazing his sex.

"Kathryn," he said, leaning down and bit her neck.

She pursed her lips, squirming against him while he suckled, fiercely feeding off her pulse-beat, hips rocking side to side, his pelvis grinding against the kernel of her desire. She cried out, overwhelmed, and clawed her nightdress. The need to feel more of his skin against her own, a sudden imperative. She looked up into his face. His body jerked briefly in response. Bald need telegraphed to him through her eyes. Arching back, he ripped the garment down the center; the fabric parted, her distended nipples making contact with the cool, recycled, cabin air. He shot up, still connected, staring entranced, until she pouted and be bent his head, taking a pink and tempting pebble in his mouth. She gasped, smiling in pleasure as he ran his tongue around the puckering circumference, her nails digging sharply into his back, eliciting from him, a low moan.

Deliberately they moved as one, slowly at first —but gradually increasing their tempo. Sweat formulated, dribbling unchecked from his scalp, pooling at the nape of his neck, and overflowed. Multiple rivulets raced downward, between his shoulder blades, in hurried competition as she clutched at the solidity of two brawny biceps, attempting to pull herself closer to her straining paramour.  


The friction of movements increased in both force and speed.

"Chakotay!"

Her head bounced off the mattress with a double bump as he a snatched her pillow away and abruptly disconnected, only to shove the downy rectangle inelegantly beneath her hips. Her eyes shading blue-gray to nearly black with the escalating intensity of a lover's excitement, as he rejoined from a new angle, to thrust even faster, harder, deeper than before.

They were close. The muscles of her vaginal walls clenched unbearably in anticipation and need, tighter and tighter, propelling them both into an even more elevated state of arousal. Seizing hold of both her ankles, he trapped them within the rigid shackles of his grip and forced her legs further apart to plunge somehow, even more deeply into to her warm drenched depths again and again.

He began to whimper; she began to growl —they both began to scream...

Then they were there: temporarily one being and impossible to separate while snared within the rising/falling throes of intermingling orgasms. Bellowing, scratching, shaking, and clinging together in a great barrage of spiraling pleasure. Their combined tensions splintered, fractured —liberating repeated swirls of libidinous pleasure from the urgent trap of basic animal lust.

Thoroughly sated, they disengaged from each other, separate beings once again.

"Computer, eliminate lights."

He lay on the bed exhausted, his entire body soaked with perspiration, his back sticking to the rumpled sheet. Swallowing several great gobs of air, he turned onto his side and waited for his heart to stop its walloping thuds. He reached out and hauled the woman on the edge of the berth back into his arms, sighing in satisfaction as her small fingers entwined with the damp tendrils of his dark hair.

"You know, one of these days you are going to kill me with your late night indulgences, Commander."

"Maybe so, Captain. Maybe so."

"I could think of worse ways to go."

On that subject, Chakotay had to admit, his Kathryn was categorically correct.


End file.
